Protect Me No More
by Aoki Tsuki Michite
Summary: Kidnapped by an admirer of both his magic and beauty Merlin finds himself trapped and for the first time in years, weak. Arthur searches for Merlin upon discovering his disappearance and is at first unsuccessful. Will he ever find Merlin and will Merlin want to come home? Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin awoke surrounded by the soft glow of candle light, feeling the tightness of the restraints on his wrists and ankles as he tiredly tried to move. In amusement his eyes burst into gold, Merlin's amusement quickly disappearing when the restraints refused to disintegrate. In his tired state it had not occurred to Merlin that what was holding him down could be magical and it was now that he began to panic. Without any idea of his location and how he got there Merlin was screwed; he hadn't felt so helpless in a long time. Now that he was more alert, the panic igniting adrenaline, Merlin surveyed his surroundings his eyes having already adjusted to the dim light. Merlin lay upon a straw mattress, the only thing between him and the cool stone floor, the candle light radiating from each corner of the small room from where each candle were placed. Nothing else was in the room. There were no windows and a singular wooden door which made the room seem less like a cell. Due to this Merlin could not determine whether it were day or whether it were night, nor could he see what lay beyond the room he was in through a window.

His captors were smart. They must now him well as they covered all bases; magical cuffs, no way of determining what time of day it is and no distinct architectural features to determine what kingdom he may be in. With no recollection of what occurred before he came to be there except for the knowledge he was taken whilst gathering herbs for Gaius, he could not come to a conclusion of who he believed had taken him. Being who he was, Emrys and manservant to the king, Merlin had quite the number of enemies. From the use of magical cuffs he could only conclude they knew he was Emrys or that he had been seen performing magic whilst in Camelot and his captors wanted him for some scheme against Arthur. Both options were damning.

Calming himself Merlin lay still as it was all he could do. He waited. When what seemed like hours past and no one appeared Merlin allowed himself to sleep; if his captors had yet to appear perhaps it would still be some time before they appeared.

As Merlin slept so did his captors. When Merlin had awoken it was in the early hours of the morning, having been asleep since early afternoon the previous day due to losing consciousness. However, all of Merlin's assumptions were wrong. Yes he had been seen performing magic, but his captors were unaware of his status as Emrys and they did not care for his position as manservant to the king. Merlin was wanted for both his skill and beauty. One of his captors, or admirer as the captor would refer to himself, had been visiting Camelot when he had witnessed Merlin's magic. Coming from a kingdom where magic was not frowned upon, his captor was in awe of Merlin's skill and proceeded to observe him for the duration of his stay in Camelot. It was then he fell for Merlin's beauty, wanting the man for himself. As cliche as it was the captor took Merlin in order to make him his, whatever the cost.

Merlin roused from sleep again, this time first feeling the caress of a soft hand on his cheek and not the restraints binding him. Blearily opening his eyes slowly, Merlin gazed dumbly upon the man beside him. His captor had shoulder length wavy golden brown hair and deep green eyes, the candle light flickering in them. The captor gazed back with adoration in his eyes, confusing Merlin greatly.

"Good morning, Merlin," the man spoke softly, moving his hand away and placing it gently in his lap where the other one lay.

Grateful for the caress ceasing Merlin let out a soft sigh, considering not speaking at all before replying, "Morning."

The man smiled, "What's with the cold tone Merlin? I only came to give you company."

Merlin stared blankly at the man, deciding not to speak.

The mans eyes lit up in realisation, "Oh I see, you must still be feeling unlike yourself Merlin. I do believe the potion is still having an effect on you, but don't worry you'll soon be back to your witty self," he reassured.

Merlin nodded in acceptance before replying, "Who are you? And why... why am I here?"

"Me? Well, I'm Lord Antonio, but you Merlin may call me what you wish. As for why you're here, I saw your magic, your beauty and concluded I wanted you for myself," Antonio smiled softly.

"What? Are you deluded? You can't just take someone because you want them!" Panic once again took over and Merlin stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry Merlin you'll like where we'll live together and as for your king I'm sure he won't mind that you're missing." Antonio stayed confidently.

Arthur, Merlin thought. He had forgotten about Arthur! But shit, it seemed despite his observations Antonio was unaware of the nature of his and Arthur's relationship; there was a chance he could use that to his advantage.

"Will you ever take off these restraints?" Merlin asked, "My lack of access to my magic is further causing me to be weak."

"We shall see Merlin, I do not wish to harm you, but I can't risk you running away," he explained, "Now," Antonio cleared his throat, "Would you like to accompany me outside? We shall be moving soon." He asked.

Merlin nodded his head and allowed his captor to help him to his feet, his lack of magic and the effects of the potion really had made him weak and drowsy despite having rested. Merlin was led through the door and past a few knights who were also in the building, they lacked their kingdoms colours in order to further hide where Merlin would be taken. Merlin walked beside Antonio obediently, not fearful of the man, but hoping to gain the man's trust in hope that he would free Merlin from his restraints. After traipsing through corridor after corridor they finally made it outside, the sudden glow of sunlight causing my Merlin to squint. Antonio winced in sympathy and guided Merlin towards a shaded area under a tree, motioning for him to sit down. Merlin did as asked and stared at the building in front of him. It was a large stone building, seemingly some sort of base for his captors.

Antonio sat down beside Merlin gracefully and spoke, "I do not wish to harm you Merlin, for I care deeply about you. I hope you shall continue to display obedience so I may provide you with partial freedom."

Merlin turned to face his captor and nodded for really he had no choice. He didn't have access to his magic and all he knew was that he was deep within a forest somewhere. A few minutes of silence passed before Merlin finally spoke, "Where is it you are taking me? To what extent of my freedom will I be granted?"

"We are going to a nearby kingdom, you will however be blindfolded upon entrance. As for your freedom Merlin, you shall have your restraints removed when you earn my trust, but be under constant supervision by either myself or the knights." Antonio explained simply.

"But Antonio, you claim to care for me yet you have taken me against my will and have weakened me by taking away my magic, is there any chance you will let me go?" Merlin queried.

"Merlin, I am doing this to protect you. What if the king discovered you had magic? He'd burn you at the stake without second thought!" Concern shone in his eyes.

Compelled by Antonio's emotional response Merlin gave him a small smile, "It's true I have no idea how Arthur may react upon discovering my magic," He believed what he said. He and Arthur may be friends, but he could not yet determine Arthur's true opinion of those possessing the capability to perform magic. It had killed both Arthur's parents and he had been taught from a young age that magic was evil.

"I'm glad you understand my point of view Merlin. Rest here for a little while whilst I talk to the knights, my manservant William will watch over you." Upon saying this a man, William walked towards Merlin standing by his side.

Merlin nodded his head in acceptance and watched as his captor walked away, speaking to William once Antonio was out of hearing range, "William?"

"Yes Merlin?" He replied simply.

"Surely you know this is wrong?" He questioned, "Your master has taken me against my will."

"It is for your protection and you should be glad to have it. I too have his protection, he saved me from being murdered for practising magic," William defended Antonio.

"That may be so, but I didn't ask for his protection nor do I want it," Merlin persisted.

"The king will burn you at the stake Merlin accept that fact and accept my master's protection. Now hush, you need rest for I sense you are weak." William insisted.

Seeing that it was a losing battle Merlin for once stayed quiet. Although Merlin did not want to admit it their words were effecting him. Would Arthur really kill him if he discovered Merlin had magic?


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur strode through the halls of the castle; he had one goal in mind. Find Merlin. According to Gaius Merlin had been sent to collect herbs earlier that morning and had yet to return. Arthur wouldn't exactly say he was worried, he was too manly for that, he was just... concerned. Concerned that he would have to find a new manservant, yes that was it.

"Gwaine!" Arthur called upon seeing Gwaine walking towards him.

"Yes princess?" Gwaine replied with a grin.

"You haven't seen Merlin anywhere have you? Gaius hasn't seen him since this morning." He replied.

"No I haven't, do you want some of the knights to go search for him?" Gwaine asked worried.

"Yes, please do. I have a meeting I can't avoid otherwise I'd go myself," Arthur explained.

"Okay I'll leave now princess and return before sunset," Gwaine agreed bowing quickly before hurrying off.

Arthur watched Gwaine leave before leaving himself, heading towards the throne room. Gwaine hurried to find the knights, he knew they were currently off duty, but where they were he didn't know. Gwaine knew it was unlike Merlin to not return swiftly due to the importance of the herbs he had been sent to gather, he held overwhelming concern for the ill and would prioritise the gathering of herbs over his duties to Arthur often. Gwaine let out a grin as his eyes laid upon the group metres away from him. Elyan, Leon, Lancelot and Percival sat together on the training grounds.

"Gwaine!" Lancelot called, "Where have you been?"

"I went to find Arthur to ask him about training, but he said Merlin's missing, so I didn't bother to ask," He explained.

"Missing?" Elyan echoed.

"Yes, Gwaine what do you mean he's missing?" Percival asked showing rare concern.

"He hasn't been seen since this morning after Gaius sent him to gather herbs," Gwaine stated.

"It's so unlike him to not return, isn't it?" Leon questioned, being the one who was the least close to Merlin he felt the need to ask, however his concern for Merlin was not any less than the other knights.

"That's what I thought. Let's gear up some horses and search the area." Gwaine commanded unusually responsible, "Lancelot, you often go with Merlin to collect herbs, if Gaius gives you a copy of the list he gave Merlin can you lead us to where he would have gone?" He questioned.

"Yes of course," Lancelot answered confidently, "I'll go get it now," He offered before leaving.

The rest of the knights then followed Gwaine to ready the horses, determined that they would head out, find Merlin and then return.

Arthur paced his chambers awaiting the knights return. It was close to sunset and he had not yet received news of success or failure. It was now that Arthur could admit he felt worried and helpless to some extent. Now that he was king he was unable to go off and help others like he did when he was a prince; there were so many responsibilities to uphold. It would have put his mind at ease if he himself had gone searching for Merlin too, it would have made him feel that he had some control over the situation. The lack of Merlin's usual loud presence made Arthur uneasy.

A knock on the door gave Arthur hope, "Come in!"

Gwaine entered looking defeated, "Sire," He said addressing him unusually formally, his serious tone conveying what was unsaid, "We couldn't find him."

"Was there any trace of him at all?" Arthur asked worried.

"Yes, Lancelot took us to all the spots in the forest where he would have been collecting herbs and all we could find was his satchel, left leaning against a tree," Gwaine stated.

"I see, so there were no tracks?" He assumed and Gwaine nodded in response, "Thank you for looking Gwaine, tell the other knights we'll continue the search tomorrow at first light," Arthur finished.

"Yes princess," Gwaine said, "Goodnight," He said getting a nod in response, taking it as his cue to leave.

Arthur watched him leave before sitting on the edge of his bed with a sigh. Soon after he realised in their panic they may have forgotten to inform Gaius of the news so he stood back up and made his way out of his chambers. Deciding to first tell Gwen of the news as Morgana's old chambers were on the same route to Gaius' he first made his way there. Gwen still mourned for the Morgana she once served, Arthur allowing her to remain there in order to bring her some sort of comfort for the loss she suffered. Arriving at the door Arthur knocked and entered when Gwen answered.

"I heard from Gaius Merlin's missing," She stated before saying, "I take it he hasn't been found since you appear saddened."

"Indeed Gwen, the knights found no trace of him except for his satchel. We're looking for him again tomorrow at first light and this time I'll accompany the knights." He explained.

Gwen opened her arms smiling sadly and Arthur welcomed it, used to her affection. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist like she had done to him. When he stepped back Gwen spoke, "You'll find him. I know you will," Her eyes were shining from tears that had yet to fall, but her confidence was apparent.

"I hope so Gwen I really do, Merlin's my manservant, but he means a lot to me," Arthur confessed.

Gwen gave him a knowing look and smiled, "I know you do."

Seeing that Gwen seemed tired Arthur gave her one final smile, "You're welcome to join us tomorrow if it will put you at ease," He suggested.

"I'd like that and I'll ask one of the other handmaidens to keep Gaius company," Gwen agreed.

"Yes, I assume he'll need some assistance. You seem tired Gwen, I'll leave now. Goodnight," He smiled.

"Goodnight Arthur, do try to sleep," She said concerned.

Arthur just smiled and nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him. Comforted by her words Arthur headed towards Gaius' chambers to tell him the news and the plan for finding Merlin. It didn't take long for Arthur to reach the chambers as it was getting late and Arthur didn't want to disturb the man for too long due to his old age. As he did with Gwen he knocked on the door and entered when Gaius answered.

"Gaius," He greeted, "Merlin hasn't been found, but his satchel was," Arthur handed him the satchel he had been carrying since Gwaine had given it to him before continuing, "I will accompany the knights along with Gwen at first light to go searching for him. Gwen will send a maidservant to you to assist you, but is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

Gaius whilst concerned for his charge, was not as concerned for Merlin as Arthur was due to the hope that Merlin would use his magic and return by himself, "Thank you sire, all I need now is rest and for you to find Merlin," He smiled.

"Of course, rest Gaius. Goodnight," Arthur smiled in return.

Gaius nodded and bid him goodnight watching as he left.


End file.
